Beauty & The Hulk
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Hulk is sent to another realm following a fight with the Masters of Evil, he meets the fair maiden Belle.
1. In Another Realm

-**Streets of New York**-

Hulk and the Avengers- Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and Wasp battle the Masters of Evil in the streets. Cars are flipped over and buildings are on fire as the two groups brawl viciously. Iron Man fires his repulsors and missiles at Crimson Dynamo, Thor trades blows with both the Enchantress and her Executioner, Hulk swings at Abomination with his fists, Captain America deflects Baron Zemo's sword with his shield, and Wasp covers Hulk, as she cares about him as she thinks of him as a big brother.

"You are nothing but an animal, Hulk!" Abomination says in an effort to push Hulk to his boiling point as he dodges Hulk's attacks.

Wasp scowls at Abomination's words as she repeatedly blasts the back of his head with bio-energy. "I see only one animal, and it isn't Hulk!"

"Ow! Hey! Stop that, bug!" Abomination shouts as he swats at Wasp, forgetting about Hulk, who repeatedly punches him, eventually sending him flying into Iron Man's lab. As the other heroes tend to their own villains, Hulk keeps fighting Abomination, which eventually takes them to the basement levels of the lab, where a large arc reactor, powering the lab, is located. As the two gamma-powered monsters exchange blows so powerful that they shake the building, they move closer and closer to the arc reactor. Fed up, Abomination punches Hulk into the arc reactor, causing a massive explosion, making the two creatures disappear...

* * *

-**Alternate Dimension**-

**France, 1740**

**Village Library**

After purchasing a book, a lovely, young village girl skips her way through the large village. Halfway through her skipping, when she is a few minutes from home, a handsome and overly-muscular man stands before her.

"Gaston!" The girl says in surprise.

"Belle, my dear. What do you have there?" Gaston asks, noticing the book in Belle's hands.

"Uh, it is a book. I purchased it." Belle quickly says. "Do you like to read?"

"Pfft. No, of course not. Reading...Such a waste of time." Gaston says as he nonchalantly flexes his muscles.

"Why do you say that? I find reading to be rather relaxing and peaceful. Tales about knights rescuing fair maidens from dragons and foul beasts, beautiful princesses falling in love with handsome princes. Ohh...it just fascinates me." Belle says as if in a daze.

Gaston raises an eyebrow at her words. He always found Belle's fascination with books to be an...off-putting quality. "Why focus on reading about...Knights and beasts when you should be focusing on what really matters...?"

"And what would that be, Gaston?" Belle remarks, having a pretty good idea of what he was going to say.

"Me, of course...and how you must be my wife!" He says boastfully as he gets a little too close to Belle.

"Gaston...I just can't be your wife." Belle says as she quickly pushes him away and runs home, literally slamming the door in his face.

"Ow! Oh, my face!" Gaston whines as he clutches his face in pain.

* * *

-**Belle's House**-

**Interior**

As Gaston sulks off, Belle growls in annoyance at Gaston's persistence; he's been trying to convince Belle to be his wife for weeks on end, but she always said no. "Ugh, that Gaston!"

"Belle! What on earth troubles you so?" Belle's father, Maurice, asks as he works on a peculiar-looking machine of some kind.

"It's Gaston. He's still trying to ask me to be his wife." Belle says, shuddering with disgust at the idea.

"Ha! He will never learn, my sweet Belle." Maurice says as he keeps working.

"What in the world is this?" Belle asks as she looks at the machine.

"Oh! This...is my latest invention. I intend to sell this at the fair. If it's accepted, I will get more than enough money for us...so we can leave this village."

Belle smiles as hugs her father. "Oh, Papa! I'm sure you will win!" After hugging him, Belle looks down.

"Belle...what is the matter?" Maurice asks.

"Papa...I'm odd, aren't I?" Belle asks as she keeps looking at the floor. "I know I'm not like the other women in the village, and I don't have many friends..."

Maurice pushes Belle's chin up a bit so she can look at him. "Belle...You might be different...but sometimes being odd is okay." Maurice says sweetly. Belle nods and smiles at his words.

* * *

-**Hours Later**-

As Belle reads her book, Maurice slides a robe on, preparing to leave for the aforementioned fair. "See you soon, Belle. Hopefully with a lot of money. Hehe." Maurice chuckles nervously, hoping he'll win.

Belle looks away from her book, gazing at her father and smiling. "Okay, Papa. Be careful."

Maurice nods as he leaves the house in a horse-drawn carriage. As he exits the village, he heads into a dark forest.

* * *

-**Creepy Forest**-

After wandering through the forest for a while, Maurice decides to stop and rest for the night, starting a campfire to keep the wolves away, as he heard them howling earlier. As he stokes the fire, he sees an item in the sky that looks like a shooting star, but as he focuses his vision, he notices that it's bigger and more fiery. As the object hits the ground not too far from Maurice's location, it makes a loud sound akin to an explosion. Maurice runs over to where it landed, seeing Bruce Banner lying in a large impact crater.

"Oh, dear! Sir? A-Are you alright?" Maurice asks, but he doesn't get much of an answer; the impact has knocked Bruce out cold. "Oh, dear me...Whatever shall I do?" Maurice asks himself as his eyes scan the forest before focusing on Bruce. "I can't leave this man here. The wolves will devour him!" Maurice says to his horse as he lifts Bruce out of the crater. Lucky for Maurice, Bruce wasn't too heavy for him as he put the unconscious man into the cart and headed home.

* * *

-**Belle's House**-

Maurice, who was supporting the unconscious Bruce on his shoulder, knocked on his door. Belle opens it, gasping in shock at the sight of Bruce.

"Papa? Why are you back so early-? Ah! Heavens, Papa! What happened?!" Belle asks as Maurice enters, laying Bruce on a nearby bed.

"I was...heading to the fair...when I saw an object plummet from the sky. I went to investigate...and he was inside the impact crater..." Maurice says tiredly while Belle checks Bruce for injuries.

"That's odd." Belle says. "This man fell from the sky...but he isn't injured. At all."

"What? He fell from the sky. This man shouldn't even be in one piece, let alone be alive..." Maurice says, astonished by Bruce's durability.

"Well...what are we going to do with him?" Belle asks unsuredly.

Maurice sighs and shrugs. "I guess...keep him here for the night, see if he recovers in the morning."

Belle nods. "Okay, Papa. I will stay and watch him."

Maurice nods back as he heads upstairs and goes to sleep. As Maurice slumbers, Belle watches Bruce sleep, finding herself immediately drawn to him, but she couldn't understand why...

"Such a handsome man...But why did he fall from the sky? And how is he still alive...?" Belle asks herself as she soothingly touches Bruce's hand, which felt really soft.


	2. Great Literary Duo

-**Belle's House**-

**Spare Bedroom**

Bruce stirs as he slowly wakes up in the bed, looking around in confusion. The cottage-like house he was in was unlike any building he had ever woken up in before. As he sits up, he spots Belle, who was sleeping in a chair, a book laying open in her lap. Bruce smiles to himself as he quietly gets out of bed and covers Belle with the blanket that was covering him as he slept. "_Wow_..." Bruce says inside his mind as he looks at the sleeping Belle. "_She's really beautiful_." He then decides to investigate his new lodgings, heading into Maurice's workshop, where his prized invention sat, partially covered by a tablecloth, which Bruce removes and begins to inspect the odd contraption. "I wonder what this is gonna be used for..." Bruce says to himself, unaware that Belle was standing behind him.

"My father made that." Belle says, startling Bruce, who yells out.

"Ahh!" Bruce screams as he looks behind himself, spotting Belle.

"Sorry!" Belle says, startled by Bruce's scream. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Bruce exhales as he collects himself. "N-No, it's okay. I, uh...didn't know you were there."

"Heh. Again, I'm sorry. Are you feeling better?" Belle asks, wanting to know if his condition has improved after his fall from the sky.

Bruce nods. "Yes, I am feeling much better. Thank you, Miss...?" He says, not knowing Belle's name yet.

"Oh. Heh. My name is Belle." She says sweetly, an innocent smile appearing on her face.

"Belle. That's a beautiful name." Bruce says as he smiles back. "Uh..." He stutters. "I'm Bruce."

Belle smiles upon hearing his name. "Bruce. I like that name."

"Heh. Thanks, Belle." Bruce blushes.

"Are you hungry, Bruce?" Belle asks. "I can only imagine falling from the sky would work up an appetite."

Bruce chuckles as he nods his head slightly. "Yes. I am feeling a bit hungry."

* * *

-**Kitchen**-

Belle leads Bruce to the kitchen and starts making some warm soup for him. "You mind if I ask you some questions, Bruce?" She asks as she sets the table.

Bruce shakes his head. "Not at all. Ask away." He says with a light smile.

"Okay. Um...where are you from?" Belle asks. "I mean, I know you fell out of the sky, but...are you from a village or someplace?"

"Well...I'm from a place very far away, but I can't really remember how I got here." Bruce says, though he was actually lying. While lying was something he was against doing, especially to Belle, he figured it would be best if he didn't bring up the Avengers or his monstrous alter ego; it might not go well if Belle saw his other self.

"Oh. Okay. Well, hopefully you'll remember everything later." Belle says as she sets two bowls of soup on the table. As she sits across from Bruce, Maurice walks in.

"Ah...look who's awake." The old man says as he walks into the kitchen and sits with Belle and Bruce. He looks at Bruce and holds his hand out. "I'm Maurice. And you are?"

Bruce smiles as he shakes Maurice's hand. "Bruce." After introducing each other, the two men enjoy their breakfast. As they continue eating, Bruce starts getting all intellectual on Maurice. "Maurice?"

"Yes, Bruce?" The elderly man inquires.

"That machine you're working on...it's very impressive." Bruce says.

"Oh. Why, thank you. A-Are you a man of science?"

Bruce nods. "I sure am, Maurice. I-If you want, I can take a look at your machine sometime to see if it'll work perfectly."

Maurice is genuinely surprised by Bruce's offer. "Oh-ho-ho! Absolutely! I would be honored!" The old man says with glee. As this happens, Belle giggles at her father's glee, happy to see someone who shares her father's love of science.

After finishing their breakfast, Bruce's eyes lock onto a nearby bookshelf. "Do you...like books, Belle?" Bruce asks. "I like to read as well."

Belle silently gasps with joy. It seems that Bruce might have a love of literature like her. "Yes. I love to read. Reading is my deepest passion. Stories about knights fighting dragons, beautiful damsels in distress..." Belle says as she lists her favorite subjects in literature.

"Wow..." Bruce says, amazed by Belle's amazing love of books. "You _really_ love books." He says, to which Belle giggles.

"I know..." Belle says, blushing at Bruce's remark. She couldn't even express how happy she was, knowing now she was not the only person in the entire village that loves books.

* * *

-**Later**-

Belle leads Bruce to the room he slept in and opens a dresser, giving him a shirt, a pair of pants, and some shoes, obviously to make up for the torn up clothes he had upon arriving in her world. "I figure you need these, Bruce." Belle chuckles.

Bruce chuckles back as he puts the shirt on, asking Belle to avert her eyes as he puts on the fresh pair of trousers, which he preferred over wearing the shredded shorts he wore in Hulk form. "Thank you, Belle."

Belle smiles as she nods her head. "You're welcome. Well, while you're here, would you like a trip around the village? I want you to feel welcome here."

Bruce smiles at how kind and sweet Belle is being to him. "Sure. I'd like a tour. Thanks again, Belle."

As Bruce and Belle exit the house, a short, plump-faced man watches the two depart. He runs off in a panic as he approaches the still groveling Gaston, sho is sitting by the village fountain. "Gaston! Gaston! We have a problem!" The tiny man says hyperactively.

"What is it, Lefou?" The muscular man asks with a saddened tone. "I am not in the mood..."

"Belle...I saw her leaving her home...with a man. It seems she's found someone else." Lefou says slowly, knowing full well that Gaston wouldn't take it well.

"No! No!" Gaston says with great distress as he gets up and stomps around in a huff. "Belle is to be _mine_, and mine alone! This man...he will _not_ stand in my way!"


End file.
